


Get Your Ass Back Here Cat

by DinoKitty



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is an artist, M/M, mentions of Greece/Japan, normal human AU, slight swearing but this is Romano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoKitty/pseuds/DinoKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: My stupid cat snuck out on to the balcony and into your open window and he has this habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I followed him inside and you came home earlier than I expected and found me in your living room but I swear I’m not a burglar ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Ass Back Here Cat

“Thanos get your ass back here, you goddamn feline,” an Italian muttered glaring at the grey cat strutting across a narrow balcony. The auburn haired man was known as Lovino Vargas and he was trying to call his friend’s, though he’d deny it to his dying day, cat who had crawled out an open window and on the ledge.  
He had agreed to ‘pet-sit’ the Greek man’s numerous cats while he went to visit his boyfriend’s parents in Japan, why he couldn’t remember. At least not while he was thirty stories up and leaning way too far out of the window to try and get the damnable cat to come back in. “Thanos, Herakles will skin me alive if you get hurt, get your furry ass back in here or I swear to fucking god I will lock you out!” He hissed holding his arms out, hoping against hope that the cat would come to him. Crawling on to the narrow ledge he began to creep closer to the obnoxious cat.  
Careful not to look down Lovino began crawling across the stone, not wanting to scare the cat away he was sure to move slowly. Even so Thanos kept walking away, always a step ahead of the Italian man who was growing more frustrated and nervous the father he crept from the open window. Seven feet, three almost slips and two accidental looks down and the brunette had the disgruntled grey cat in his arms. Only he was in the wrong apartment.  
Examining the room around he had to assume it was a student, or a colorblind idiot. It wasn’t that bad of course, only messy with colorful with posters cover every inch of the walls and cloths strewn across floor. Careful of where he stepped Lovino walked across the room and to what he hoped was the front door only to find a kitchenette and living room area. Taking a breath the nervous brunette ran a hand through his hair, making sure to miss a certain curl on the right side of his head, before he began a rigorous search for the exit.   
Holding Thanos tightly in his arms Lovino began checking every door he saw, a pantry, a closet, a bathroom and what looked like some kind of studio. Taking a step deeper he saw a dozen canvases covered in cloth in the corner of the room as well as a single one in the middle of the room. The back wall was a large window letting in plenty of light as well as a fire escape. “Thanks god,” the Italian muttered under his breath rushing to the door only to hear a voice sound behind him, loud and clear.  
“Honey~ I’m home!”  
It was a cheerful voice, loud and distinct against the silence that surrounded him before, a moment later the door opened and Lovino had a split second to crouch in the corner of the room behind some of the overhanging covers. Unfortunately Thanos had taken him momentary shock and squirmed out of his arms, prancing around the room in self-satisfaction.   
“Get back here,” Lovino hissed holding his arms out to the cat who simply sent him a smirk, if cats can do that. “You’re going to get us both skinned alive. I have things to do you stupid cat, I can’t go to jail because of you.” There was no response, Thanos only skipped a few feet farther from his arms. “Damnit.”  
Cursing he began creeping farther out of his hiding hole, noticing a pair of slim legs standing in from of the windows. The man was tall and Lovino followed the legs up to broad shoulders covered in a thin baby blue sweatshirt. “How is everything Kiku? Do your parents like Herk?” Not hearing the voice nor caring about it, Lovino continued coming father and father out praying he wasn’t about to be caught. “Hmm? Since when did Artie like cats?”  
Thanos was in the man’s arms. The FUCKING cat was in the GOD DAMN man’s arms purring. Wanting to kill himself Lovino slowly raised himself to his feet, holding his arms in surrender he spoke, “That’s my cat, or at least my friends. Can if have the fucking cat back?” Even though he had softened his voice he hadn’t dulled his sharp tongue.   
“Huh? Aren’t you that, uh, Italian friend of, uh, Franny?” the man, who barely looked older than 20, asked tilting his head to the side. “Lovi something of the other?” Blue eyes were scrunched up in confusion as he tried to remember who the Italian was.  
“Yeah, I’m Lovino Vargas,” the brunette said, not recognizing the man but remembering an artist Antonio had mentioned weeks ago. “And you are?” Maybe he was that guy, something Jones.  
“I’m Alfred Jones.”  
Shaking his head Lovino spoke, “I don’t recognize you.” The blonde shrugged smiling. “I’m not a robber by the way.” Alfred paused as he began to speak, before letting out a chuckle running his hands through Thanos’ fur.  
“I kinda figure because you haven’t exactly taken anything and that there’s a cat in my arms,” Alfred said smiling at Lovino. “I’m guessing this is one of Herakles’s cats? He has way too many.” Nodding Lovino was led back into the living area, while Alfred headed to the kitchen. “Do you want something to drink?”  
“Uh, a glass of water?” Lovino asked fully taking in the room now. It wasn’t too messy, like the bed room but instead of cloths and posters there were dozens if paintings covering the bare brink walls and books were strewn across every surface, oddly graphic novels and hardback novels. He snorted. “You like books.”  
“Nah, most of those are gifts from my older brother Arthur,” Alfred said sitting on the couch across from Lovino who had taken the armchair. “Can I ask why you’re here? With Thanos I believe. Where’s Herk?”  
“He’s off with his boyfriend,” Lovino said. “I’m stuck taking care of those damnable cats.”


End file.
